


A Work In Progress

by Bhelryss



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Gen, azura and odin cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-12
Updated: 2017-09-12
Packaged: 2018-12-26 22:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12067812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bhelryss/pseuds/Bhelryss
Summary: Kana learns a cool magic trick: it's called "how to shuck your humanoid form in favor of something more quadrupedal."





	A Work In Progress

“Do you have your dragonstone?” Corrin asked, voice intentionally bright. Kana, for her part, thrust her hand in the air, stone shining in her grip. “Excellent.” Corrin continued, fumbling for her own. “Now, firmly grasp it with your hand,” and here she shifted her stance and made an exaggerated show of holding her own stone over her heart, “And just -”

A show of lights and water, a gasp from Kana, and before her stood her mother, only much larger, behooved, and with such big antlers. A dragon, much like Kana was capable of becoming. The dragon bowed her head, so that Corrin’s dragonesque chin was even with Kana’s head. “Like so,” came the watery warble, customary of her dragon form.

“Can you do that, dear?”

“Yes!” Agreed Kana easily, closing her eyes in concentration. Tension built up, Kana held her stone over her heart just as Corrin had done, and hummed rather loudly as she thought  _ super hard _ about becoming a dragon. She opened her eyes again after a long ten minutes had passed, first squinting from underneath the eyelashes of one eye, and then staring up into her mother’s dragon visage with an open, disappointed expression.

“I can’t do it, Mama.” 

“Hmm,” came the warble, and then lights and bubbling water, and Corrin was human (for a given value of human) once more. “Well,” Corrin admitted, “I’m out of ideas.” She scratched at the dirt with her bare feet, looked up at the sky, and shrugged. “We could ask Azura?” 

Kana, who had and would always believe in the infallibility of her mother (until The Incident, during her fifteenth year, at least), simply nodded with incredible faith. “Yeah!” she agreed. And off they went, mother and daughter, two white haired princesses marching off to find their most trusted family friend (and secret cousin).

They were a sight to behold! Kana lifting her feet high and moving her legs swiftly to keep up with her much taller parent, Corrin humming a marching tune to give them a beat. They found Azura minding the weapons shop, tidying up a bit, but at the end of her shift. “Please help me teach Kana to use her dragonstone!” Corrin exclaimed.

“Please!!” Kana echoed, much less polite in tone, but echoing Corrin’s pleading posture with all the accuracy one could expect of a child. 

“Just try once more, I’m almost done here,” Azura said, though a frown crossed her face when Odin entered, his eye on a nice Nohrian blade. “I’ll catch up with you when I’m done.” 

“Thanks, Azura,” Corrin said, shooing Kana out the door before Odin could really get started. And off they went, just the way they came. Until they were where they’d been before, dragonstones in hand. “Once more, with feeling, huh, Kana?”

“Yeah!”

“Okay, now, firmly grasp it.” Kana shook her dragonstone to show how firmly she’d grasped it. “Hold it in front of you, like this.” They both struck a pose, though Corrin waited for Kana to finish adjusting her footing before continuing. “And try and find the dragon inside.” Corrin closed her eyes for a moment, and then peeked a little to see how Kana was doing, rather than transforming again.

At first, there was nothing, and then - lights, a little water, and then! A dragon. “Yes!! Kana, you did it!!” She let out a whoop of approval, clutched her dragonstone tight, and transformed herself. Roaring her approval of her child, Corrin did an excited loop of the tinier dragon.

“I did it, Mama!” Came Kana’s high pitched warble, flapping her wings excitedly and stomping excitedly around the field. “I did it!”


End file.
